The invention concerns a building set of plug-in building blocks for building in layers, having connecting elements which are arranged in a square array with a modulus, and having corresponding mating connecting means.
Such a building set is described in GB Patent No. 866,557, and is generally known. This is a toy which is very popular with children. However, the known building sets for building in layers are not suitable for making bendproof trusses.
A building block for connecting two mutually perpendicular walls is known from US Patent 4,270,303, FIG. 11. This building block is prismatic and has a row of connecting pins on each of two mutually perpendicular side walls. This building block, too, is not suitable for making bendproof trusses.
A similar building block is known from CH Patent No. 365,015, FIGS. 50 to 53.